1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mechanical fasteners and, more particularly, to fasteners that secure a component on the surface of a shaft or a bore so that the component is prevented from moving axially relative to the member to which it is secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent No. 22 04 831 describes a method for securing a component on the outer surface of a shaft by forming an annular groove in the shaft adjacent the component and by plastically, conically deforming a closed retaining ring against a surface of the component being secured to the shaft. The retaining ring has one of its end faces bearing against the groove of the shaft and its opposite end face bearing against the component. A tool forces the retaining ring further within the groove and forces the ring against the component by compressing the retaining ring between the component and the end face of the annular groove. Before deformation, the internal diameter of the retaining ring is slightly greater than the diameter of the shaft.
This method requires that specially formed annular grooves located adjacent the component be used and that the closed retaining ring be longer axially than its radial thickness. This technique has the disadvantage that it cannot be applied in a space that is restricted structurally and the retaining ring cannot be released from the groove with simple tools because its conical deformation prevents access to a surface for removal by prying.